Julia
Julia Witherwood, or the full name, Julia Cortonith Witherwood is a human that became a demon after being cursed at certain location. Formerly an FC named Aya, Ririko heavily modified her due to boredom. She now has many concepts. Julia formerly has her alias, Aya Cortonith, 'but was used to resurrect her mother. Julia's voice is very convincing, said D-Walker, and Julia sounds gothic, said Tealy, at ''Sounds/Voices topic. But on her alias form the voice getting demonic. Julia is considered as the third most powerful person, but being the first is actually her mother, but obviously the first, God. Julia can be considered as the most powerful person if, she was controlled by her mother. Some people thought that Julia is actually godmodding like her mother but it was actually, she was absorbing darkness in order to live. But Julia managed to be the most powerful person after beating the best. Main Details Her first appearance is at Papa's Pizzeria. She is 30, that her birthday is the day where Freezeria HD is released (October 31: Malaysian Time of 12:41AM) 31, 1983. Favorites Her favorite juice is either Tomato Juice or Strawberry Juice. But her favorite drink is way too obvious. Her favorite food is anything red and purple. Her favorite season is Halloween. Orders Papa's Pizzeria Her order in Papa's Pizzeria is 12 pepperoni everywhere and 12 onions everywhere. It will be baked in 7/8, and will cut into 6 pieces. Papa's Burgeria Her order in Papa's Burgeria is, firstly, a bottom bun, then 2 well-done patties, then ketchup, then tomato, then ketchup again, then 2 onions, then a well-done patty again and, the top bun, of course. Papa's Burgeria HD (Ipad) Her order in Papa's Burgeria is, firstly, a bottom bun, then 2 well-done patties, then bacon, then mushrooms, then ketchup, then tomato, then bacon again, then mushrooms again, then a well-done patty again, then ketchup again, then 2 onions, then a well-done patty again and, the top bun, of course. Papa's Taco Mia! Her order in Papa's Taco Mia is, firstly, the Pita Bread, then the Steak, then hot sauce, then 2 layers of jalapeno and then 2 layers of tomatoes. Papa's Freezeria Due to sunny weather, Julia never attended Papa's Freezeria. Papa's Pancakeria Julia attended at Papa's Pancakeria but in random order due to being in a hurry to get out of the sun. Papa's Wingeria Her order in Papa's Wingeria is 12 red atomic strip wings and 12 onion strip wings everywhere, with 2 Mango Chili Dips and 2 Kung Pao Dips. Papa's Hot Doggeria Her order in Papa's Hotdoggeria is, firstly, the Pretzel Bun, then the Cheddarwurst, then Ballpark Mustard, 3 layers of bacon and 2 layers of hot sauce. Papa's Cupcakeria Her order in Papa's Cupcakeria is ... *In Halloween, she ordered a Red Velvet Cake (Liner A) ... **One frosted with a color that was same as Julia's accent color, then 3 layers of Licorice Drizzle, then choco bits, then the large toppings (Cloudberry, Cloudberry, Sugar Skull, Cloudberry, Cloudberry). **And one frosted with Black Frosting, then 3 layers of Strawberry Syrup, then Licorice Drizzle, then Lollipop Bits, then the large toppings (Cloudberry, Cloudberry, Sugar Skull, Cloudberry, Cloudberry). *In Valentines, she ordered a Red Velvet Cake (Liner Any) ... **Both frosted with Red, then 3 layers of Strawberry Syrup, then 2 layers of choco bits, then the large toppings (NBC, NBC, "Be Mine", NBC, NBC). *In Normal Days, she ordered any order like Jojo, but prefers one cupcake and pays half. She won't appear at Summer Luau due to sunny weather. Papa's Pastaria She won't order there because of unknown reason. History (Creation) Ririko is currently constructing Julia's new outfit. Ririko think for the name for her new FC, just planning, and she got it from one of the contestants of Mr and Ms. SPVA poster at the out of Adriel's campus then someone took the name; Ririko got ragequitted; then that person gives me a chance to use the name; but first be banned. Then she made "Julia Witherwood" as a new fictional character of hers, then she got crazy that she took that place. Ririko is currently planning about Julia's outfit, and just drew it at FC and User Art topic. But: A mod named D-Walker judged my really first Julia, but what she said? Not bad. Ririko made it as unofficial art of Julia Witherwood. But she made it better without using a pencil in real life to scan as much as she can-- just she drew it on a paint and she don't have a photoshop at that time. This time that her fictional character became popular at Flipline Forums and maybe will be the new customer of Papa Louie Series. Although, she got a big fails over her work, and got too lazy to make it again since Adriel's sister deleted the Photoshop when Adriel got a Photoshop. The fail at her first original art is that she forgot Julia Witherwood's bangs and the second one is that she forgot the necklace. Looks like she worked hard for it. Although, she might work hard for next time so that it would be more popular again. The major mistake is the boobs. It makes the forumers saying mostly "awkward" in their comments, and Ririko depressed majorly. Ririko made another update again, although Ririko don't know if Julia became famous again. Biography Former Julia Before being cursed, her attitude was cool and carefree, honest and genius/hard-working, that's what she took from her parents. Although, her former self is just getting innocent as usual. Present Julia: Normal She is always a Closer due to demonic appearance and very picky. And hates being in the sunlight. Although, after being cursed, has also the same as before being cursed, but she has an evil attitude. Good thing if she has much more money (reaches a maximum of 100K), she will use it for people of Heartsorrow. She is mostly malicious and slightly cruel among enemies even she was cursed by an unknown batch of demons at her certain birthday. She had a quart of vampire's trait and a half of succubus' trait, the rest was just a human trait. She likes blood (or tomato juice, if necessary) and she heavily dislikes holy things, such as silver, the cross, etc. She likes demons because she could communicate them if she was bored. She was actually a yandere to the owner (Ririko), even Julien fallen at her sight, but Julia don't mind. If Alice, Lilith or Kiriko played him, she won't ever mind or joins in. Present Julia: Glared She is getting demonic, but she have ever deal her contract to Satan that, he will use her body until Julia's slave (Anne), having an amethyical cross, collided at any part of her body. When that happens, Satan will vanish and will be transported in random location, specifically places that wasn't visited at all. In order to stop her, unfortunately, anyone that was hired (as a loyal slave) by Julia can stop her with an amethyical cross. She is identified with a darkness aura, black-glow demonic eyes, and bat wings with three fingers. And always in despair mood. When someone is in despair she will laugh. And also specified that she is actually absent in Heartsorrow, and secretly spreading despair by forcing individual people to do what she want. Present Julia: Haunted She is actually the same as Present Julia: Glared, but if someone that she loved, is dead, her destruction level exceeds to the maximum point, and swores revenge to someone who killed him/her. No one can stop her until she killed that person. Aya Cortonith '''Aya Cortonith is a former alias form of Julia, which is dedicated and actually controlled by one of the main demons inside her, actual mom, Aya Witherwood. Present Aya: Normal Normal. Just Normal. It was also the same as Julia's Present Julia: Normal. Battle Skills/Abilities Normal: *'Dark Eater: '''She eats darkness in order to live. She always live in Heartsorrow, where the place is full of dense darkness especially its rooms and majorly, Julia's Mansion. *'True Stealth: She could be invisible at infinite amount of time. Broken by attacks or attacking. *'Mind Reader: '''Only she and Chloe can do this, but she can read other people's thoughts and unfortunately, demons can control people's minds, so Chloe can't control people. Julia and Chloe can restore people's lost thoughts. Julia can only control people and will become slaves of her when she drained their life force with her sweetest kiss. *'Dark Heal: 'Heals herself with darkness. *'Demonic Destruction: 'Julia's passive skill. Julia will focus on destruction to her enemies and gains fury. *'Dark Fire Flash: 'A Fireball that was full of darkness, and no fire. If it is hit, an opponent that was hit will be confused, greatly poisoned due to its curse, and, stunned from its sensation. It will move faster as much as 135mph. But it will be burst after being hit. It can be pierce through maximum of 10 people. *'Armor Tearer: 'She will break armor with her darkness sting. Whatsoever collided with Julia's hand will break, except walls (except people from Heartsorrow and herself). *'Demon's Glare: '''Everyone that was near Julia (except if that person was a teammate of her, a friend of her) they are ended up haunted. '''Glaring: *'Normal Abilities: '''She can use abilities from Present Julia: Normal. *'Superhuman Agility: Due to insane spirit, she may have run very fast, with a maximum speed of 130mph. *'Dark Hurricane: '''A powerful attack of Julia, that was the fireball with the spooky face and rose pattern of flames. Firstly it'll evil laughed maniacly, secondly it will start doing a hurricane in a slow speed, revealing rose patterns. But it will speed up very fast and its maximum speed is in 666mph, that will make a darkest hurricane. Anything that touches the hurricane will be destroyed. *'Enhanced Dark Heal: 'Replacing the normal Dark Heal, Julia can heal herself with only a little darkness. *'Dark Summoner: '''Julia uses her fast hands in order to summon any kind of demon, except Satan. '''Haunted: *'Glaring Abilities: '''She can use abilities from Present Julia: Glaring. *'Satanic Destruction: She can crush anything on her path. Except the ground or water. *'Satanic Control: '''She can control a living thing whenever she wants. *'Lustful Scream: 'She scram to let other feel the tingling sensation everywhere. Lasts 1 minute, and it affects people inside her 50m radius, except Julia herself. *'Superhuman Strength: 'No wonder why. *'Satanic Crescent: '''The most powerful attack of Julia, that was the dark violet crescent blade and rose pattern of flames. It could pierce a total of 100 people, and it instantly kills first 10 people. '''Weaknesses: *'Sun+++++: '''She is extremely weak at Sun, so she needs stored darkness and she must use the Umbrella especially when it comes to day hours. *'Silver Stuff++++: She hates Silver, because once she touched one she would get a burn. If it is on contact she needs water. Souls Julia formerly possessed 7 souls. Since August 10, 2014, she let them free. #formerly Aya Witherwood: She herself possessed her own daughter for the sake of her alias. #formerly Suzanna Shukuba: Suzanna Shukuba is one of the most seductive people in history. The one who may have trusted Julia since their first encounter. But she may have killed by Kroko, but she was sent to hell and became a succubus, thus she came back to earth as a ghostly, cursing succubus, and this cursed Julia into something seductive. But Julia used her soul to resurrect her back. #formerly Violetta Cortonith: The ownern of her own flames. Violetta is just a sibling of Julius Cortonith, and she was naturally died before sended to hell. She may have met Julia and respected her. She is the adviser of past Julia (Grade 3) at that time. She wasn't a judge at all of the cases because Julia is involved. Also she may have made her good skills o magics. Violetta cursed Julia, letting Julia to use Violetta's powerful attacks. #formerly Steven Satan: Seen formerly as Heartbreaker's past FC, Steven's inside is satanic. Steven was also killed by Kroko, but he was sent to hell and became a demon, thus he came back to earth as a demon, and this cursed Julia, letting Julia to use her Insane form. #formerly Alliana Saito (Yin 1): Alliana Saito is one of the most powerful succubi in the Succubi Den, but before being killed she was splitted into two souls due to unknown source of demonic-cosmical radiation. Alliana can be Yin 1 and can be Yin 2, but when Yin 1 cursed Julia unknowingly, Alliana (Yin 2) resurrected as a human again unknowingly. Alliana is a sibling of Kiriko and Kuroe. Alliana cursed Julia, letting Julia loving darkness and being more seductive. #formerly Julius Cortonith: Julius is the father of Julia Witherwood. Julius may have improved the Cortonith clan greatly. Julius is a skilled fighter that he killed the Pirates' captain and Julius may have took care of her husband (Aya) and Julia. He was killed by Kroko, became an incubus, and cursing Julia, letting Julia being more seductive. #formerly Lilliana Gagarin: Lilly is the one who is supposed to defend Julia's Mansion but was defeated by Julia. She killed her sibling (Billy Joe Gagarin) and Sherry Inuzuka, but ended up killed by Julia, became the most powerful demon, but her soul was sucked by Julia. History (Looks) Julia Witherwood: Battle Outfit Will be used in Halloween Seasons. Julia Witherwood: Civilian Will be used, normally and will stop at August 10, 2014. Gallery Normal Gallery Juliatalking.gif|Tribute made by Papl. Scan3.jpg|Hidden Concept of Julia. Julia.jpg|Tried to put Julia in the tourney, but epically failed. Samoa and Julia.PNG|Julia (in an earlier concept) and Samoa, by EightballPixels. aya cortonith.jpg|Aya's Outfit maked by DokiDokiTsuna juliaWTF.jpg|Julia (Haunted) version by DokiDokiTsuna Other Gallery julia_neutralconcept.jpg|Julia (FC Version), drawn by Ririko, after the worst breakdown. julia_finalconcept.jpg|Julia (FC Version), made by Ririko under fourth attempt. julianeutral_finalconcept.jpg|Julia (FC Version), drawn by Ririko, under fourth attempt, and just in case of demons don't allow. julia_fourthconcept_main.jpg|Julia (FC Version), made by Ririko, under fifth attempt. julia_fourthconcept.jpg|Julia (FC Version), made by Ririko, under fifth attempt. Julia2.jpg|Julia Witherwood (Eight Concept). Julia2Revision.jpg|Revision of Julia (8th Concept). Julia_twelvethconcept.png|Julia Witherwood (12th Concept). Excuse for being slightly inappropriate. Julia anotherone.png|Julia Witherwood, under 13th Concept. Me.png|Julia (Haunted) style 9qbm10.png 21ag37t.png|THE HELL LILITH: When Layla dead Trivia #Her birthday is on the day of Halloween, and it is exactly the same as Alice. #Heartbreaker made a mistake at Julia's middle name, so she changed her middle name into '''Cortonith. #Julia was based off from Heartbreaker's past FC, "Aya". #She is one of the most popular FCs (of all of Ririko's FCs). #One of the seven demons inside her is actually her mother, Aya. Other 3 kinds were mastered succubi, then other 3 kinds were actually mastered demons. #She won the Princess Girl: Season One and the Supreme Champion, after defeating Camilla (at Season One) and Akira Haru at Supreme Tournament. Julia's Past Julia born at October 31, 1983. Julia, unfortunately, drinks blood and a mysterious substance instead of milk. Aya Witherwood specified that she was actually mysterious like her, so Julius worried about their only daughter. Julia may have been born with a permanent demonic eye like Aya Witherwood along. Julia may have been tooken care for 6 years. While she was a kid, Her real parents were killed by one of the five most wanted terrorists named Krokodillo Tolentino at October 30, 1989. Later on, she moved to one of mother's friend's house to be Liana's orphan. So then, Julia skipped kinder and, she may have started school in Grade 3, but she is always alone. Unfortunately, Julia may have been the worst student in her Grade 3 life, because she was always accused of stealing someone's money (and most of these cases, people's money stolen is exactly $666) when it was not. Although, of all 66 duplicated cases of stealing someone's money, Julia never stole anyone's money mainly because of her honesty and innocence, but, she was unfortunately lost, and gravely punished. On that final case in the end, when she is in despair, she was in a room that no one is here, and no one noticed on what she said, in a present Julia voice; "I may have suffered the greatest pain of my life, because you guys treated me as the worst student of the school. I may be the disgraced student because of all of you. Ahahahaha ... ALL OF YOU ..." ''And it ended up into an evil laugh, but still no one noticed. And then, Julia became a best student in Grade 4. She may have met her very first friend named Serena Silent. They became friends until an incident that Kroko appeared again and Kroko broke their friendship. Although, Julia's intelligence won't break. On that case, Julia may have been accused again from stealing anyone's money, again, but she may have won this time. And then she was awarded "Most Honest Student" in the school, and in the end of Grade 4, she is the valedictorian and she cried on what she have done great, and she may have felt great. Julia became a best student once again in Grade 5, and she was nominated for the Math Contest. Although, she faced Alice and Lilith as her opponents. In the end, she won, but Alice and Lilith tied. And then, they immediately became friends after a match. In Grade 6, Alice and Lilith transferred to Julia's school and they bond together. Julia may have faced another despair moments when she came her first year in high-school. She may have been accused from abusing drugs, when it was not. Although, Alice and Lilith defends Julia by showing proof for all of the years, and people who accused Julia, lost. Julia became the best student until the end of Grade 12. Emilia worried about Julia being abused by her parents in 10 years, then Julia worked hard to be a very good student, and now enrolled at Mint Barvard University as Computer Programmer and Cards. At October 29, 1999, Julia left the house for her own journey. Now Liana and Leonardo worried about Julia, cried. They started posting "MISSING: JULIA CORTONITH" everywhere, and they never found Julia since they've posting it, but they were ended up arrested from abusing Julia. Julia, encountered an incubus at her sleep, and actually said in the end, ''"Your mother is alive ... go to her castle". Julia shocked when she woke up that her mother is actually alive, so Julia continued her journey to her mom's castle. Nonetheless, she was attacked by bandits, all of her things stolen although she is now naked. She was thrown away to the graveyard; killed. She is actually died at October 29, 1999 without sins in her life but resurrected unknowingly later on. Julia saw her mother's castle, and hurriedly enter the castle. When she entered the castle, no one is there but invisible demons because it was abandoned mainly Aya was killed. The castle brings joy at first but when Kroko killed Aya then Kroko may have ruined the Heartsorrow's reputation to Aya that causes almost all of the residents of the Heartsorrow left. Julia gave up on Floor 5, and slept on that floor. She may have feel pain again as a result and she may have woke up so quickly. And then, she reached the final floor, Julia slept in the final floor due to being heavily injured. During 11:00PM, Julia may have haunted that she might die smiling or to live as Aya Witherwood. She decided to get cursed to live as her mom, then she got cursed at exact midnight of October 31, 1999, same time that Julio got cursed. She realized that one of the demons that possessed her is actually her mother, Aya Witherwood, and she is the new owner of the castle. In the end, she evil laughed so hard that will hear the whole Heartsorrow. Even she was cursed, she got out of the mansion (1:00AM) and she looked at her surroundings. Until she was fought by the person named Quentin Valentin. She had no learned powers yet, so she was easily lost by Quentin, and Quentin said before running away, "Really, you need more practice. I really know that communicating demons is the very hard task to do, but I am really sorry." ''-- and Quentin cried at the point; ran away. And again, Julia was brutally punished once again, and she said sadistically after evil laughing, ''"I agree on what you said ... I'll swore revenge at you ... Just wait in a matter of days ..." After lost by Quentin, she woke up in 5:00AM on where she brutally injured but she realized that her wounds healed at the instant. And Aya's soul realized, Unfortunately because you're on darkness you're instantly healed. Heartsorrow contained an infinite power of darkness you can imagine, because of the light is blocked by demonic clouds above, instead spawning light, it spawned darkness. So anytime you came in Heartsorrow you're fully healed because you're different than other people-- because you are like my former me, I eat Darkness." After Aya's explanation, Julia was in despair, and Aya said again, "Unfortunately, '''despair' is the most important thing in your mansion, but loyal people in Heartsorrow must stay out of your despair at all costs."'' And Julia trusts her mom at all costs. At 6:00AM Julia started training. She easily learned newbie magics and apprentice magics but, she hardly learn the "Dark Fireball" magic. She may have wasted 30 minutes to master the Dark Fireball. Although, due to that, she unleashed from her pain and from her trust to be in Insane Form. Aya's soul reminded, "That's some kind of powerful form. Although, in that form you may be a little bit sadistic." She trained her magics until 10:00PM, after that she eat a big ramen made by her own, took a hot shower and slept. In 9:00PM, she rushed out of the Heartsorrow, unfortunately that time someone took her mansion secretly, at 9:30PM, she kidnapped Unknown, Then at 10:00PM at her mansion, she seduced him and, made him as her first loyal slave. Although, the person that she made her as the first slave, is, very loyal to her, fortunately. After getting the very first slave, Lillianna Gagarin conquered the Heartsorrow and now a new ruler of Heartsorrow. Until Julia rushes back-- Lilly was killed and Julia conquered back the Heartsorrow. She sucked her soul, and placed her body to the resurrectional sacrifice grave. Julia found the book on how to resurrect a person. Julia needs, a dead (fe)male body (specifically on what gender of that person who will be resurrected), 5 liters of blood, and an area that was full of darkness. And she tested via a magical spell. She thought it won't ever work at all, but in her birthday, a darkness blast blasts at the unknown location. Aya, indeed, returned. But Aya wasn't found yet. Julia visited where Samoa has been sleeping and placed a test dream to her, on February 10, 2014, 11:00PM. On the next day, Samoa woke up and survived against another horrifying dream. She woke up at 12:00MN, but she faced Julia at Ricotta Inn at the instant, she was scared, and now hiding in the corner. But Julia, used her powers to explore Samoa's mind, and her mind is restored bit by bit because of Julia's power to restore people's minds. Samoa can now remember all the things she likes when she has dark powers, and hugged Julia in a good way. But Julia vanished while being hugged. Julia may have sended Samoa a letter while vanished with "how to learn the Dark Fireball skill". While Julia was sleeping with her own slave, she was actually fought with an unknown demonic girl and she was ultimately lost. The biggest question of her, is how, and why. Ever since the very good evidence of Julia's loss is unknown, and even the ultimate cost is, Julia's slave turned into that demonic girl's slave. Julia started to investigate the whole Heartsorrow what's going on and what's what, she hired Karen to talk Olga about the unknown demonic girl who strike back inside the Heartsorrow. Category:Girls Category:Customers created by Ririko Category:Adopted People Category:Special Human/Creature Category:Pizzeria Category:Burgeria Category:Burgeria Ipad Category:Taco Mia! Category:Wingeria Category:Hotdoggeria Category:Cupcakeria Category:Pastaria Category:Ppl with new looks Category:Closers